One Love Ends Another Begins
by Wwe Revealed
Summary: Aly joins Evolution to work with the greatest. As her and Randy's relationship is going good it ends tragically. She can now only find comfort in Evolutions animal Batista a married man. Batista and Aly become serious, Mistakes are made & promises broken.
1. Focus

As Alyson walked down the halls of the Madison Square Garden Arena, she grew more and more nervous. She had been in the Wwe for about a year now and was finally getting her title shot. She was undefeated and was sure as hell going to stay that way, even if it killed her. Everything depended on this one match. She had thrown up too much from working out to fail. She knew Amy had tolled her to try her best but of course she would say that she was her best friend. Tonight Aly had to forget she had to see Amy as her completion tonight **not** her best friend and roommate, only her completion god was this going to be hard but all she had to do was focus.

Aly's music hit. She ran out and did what she did every night rise her arms over her head, tilt her head to the right and look as if everyone should bow down to her. She slowly ran to the ring slapping hands extended out for her. She could hear the loud cheers from the fans as she stepped into the ring and grabbed the mik.

"As you all know I am getting my _first_ title shot tonight, I want to thank everyone who voted for me to go against Amy for the title. I'm feeling really bad to be the one taking the title from her, but as great as she is I'm _better_." Aly spat into the mik and waited for Amy to come out.

Amy steps into the ring and is handed the mik.

"As good as that sounds Aly cat don't feel bad because you will **never** be Wwe Women's Champ." Amy says as she hands Lillian the mik and waits to get the match started.

**MATCH**

Aly is kneeling in the corner, Amy is stalking waiting for the perfect moment to give her a spear. As Aly turns she notices Amy and quickly dodges the spear which leads Amy going shoulder first into the ring post. Aly is the head women in the match now as she grabs Amy by the hair and going into a running bull dog which connects. Amy is face first on the mat, Aly rolls her over and goes for the three count.

1.…. 2.…..3

Aly has won the match. She couldn't be any happier and she started to cry tears of joy when the ref hands her the title. She hops out of the ring and heads to the locker rooms. When she gets there she is greeted by her other best friend Trish.

"I'm am so happy for you, congratulations." Trish says tapping the title with her index finger.

"I'm SO happy too, lets go out and celebrate!" Aly says.

"Yeah can't wait." Trish replies.

* * *

_Author's Note: Well here it is the new story, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. R&R_


	2. Club Time!

Alyson put on a mini black skirt with a red halter top with red and black strapless heels. She went down stairs to meet Trish. She walked out of the elevator and spotted Trish waiting with a gold cocktail dress on with matching pumps. Trish and Alyson troll into the hottest club in town "red balls". It looked fairly crowed and amazing, it had blue, red, and black lights flashing. Everybody had a glow stick on and the bars were set up like a human body that had listings of what you could drink all over it. Trish decided to get a drink so Aly went to the dance floor. Her favorite song by Christina Aguilera called "Dirrty" came on. She started dancing and grinning on anything near her. Then Trish came over and they started dancing on each other. Trish started dancing with a cute blonde guy when a pair of strong arms went around Aly. She started to grind into them when they turned her around and put her arms around their neck. She came face to face with Randy Orton.

"I saw your match, congratulations."

"Thanks." Aly replied nervously.

They danced for an hour together and talked.

"Want to get a drink?" Randy asked.

"Sure."

They walked over to the bar and looked at the human figure.

"I'm going to get a vodka shot. What are you getting?"

"A blowjob." Randy answered.

"A what!?" Aly questioned.

"A blowjob, the drink not the other thing."

"I knew that."

"Sure you did."

"I did."

They had their drinks and Randy suggested they get going. So Aly looked around for Trish but couldn't find her.

"I guess she left already." Aly questioned.

"Yeah, maybe lets go."

"Okay."

They walked to the hotel down the block. When they were in the elevator they talked about wrestling and friends. Randy said that he loved wrestling since he was a wrestler coming from a wrestling family and also said that he only got evolution cause everyone is afraid of him. Alyson said she loved wrestling since she was a baby cause it ran in her blood and that her father was Stone Cold Steve Austin. And that she had lots of friends.

"Wow, so your Steve's daughter?"

"Yeah."

Randy walked her to her hotel door and they both talked about growing up with wrestling fathers.

"I guess I will be going now, Good night."

"Good night." Aly said peeking Randy on the cheek and walking into her room.

She got on a white tank top and boy shorts panties and went to bed with a smile on her face, and so did Randy.

* * *

____

Authors Note: I wanted to start the Randy romance now. hehehe. R&R If you read the chapter and liked it or hated it just do it!


	3. Opportunity

It had been a couple weeks since the Randy incident and Aly was still women's champ. Everyone was happy for her especially Vince, Aly had no idea why cause she thought he had decided she would be champ. Aly, Trish, and Amy were in the women's locker rooms getting ready.

"Hey, what is wrong with Vince?" Aly asked no one in particular.

"What do you mean?" Trish questioned.

"Well, he was _really_ happy for me winning the title and I had thought he wrote in I become champion but it was like he was too happy for me, yah know?"

"No." Amy answered rudely.

"Who peed in your cheerios this morning?" Aly asked.

"Your mom." Amy said and walked out of the locker room.

"Bitch." Aly and Trish mumbled to themselves.

**9:00pm**

It was show time and people were getting everything together. The matches went by fast and soon it was Aly's segment. Her music hit and she did her signature entrance. She got into the ring and then grabbed the mik.

"Lita get your ass down to this ring right now! You wanted a rematch here it is right here right now."

Instead of Lita's music Evolution's music hit and blared into the area. All four men walked down to the ring, with the crowd booing them all the way. They stepped into the ring and Triple H grabbed a mik.

"Here kitty kitty." He said dangling his fingers as if he had a piece of string.

"What the fuck do you want?" Aly questioned. She had _no_ time for this she needed to get the scrip done the way it was wrote.

"Well, we have watched you _very_ closely. Isn't that right Randy? "

"Yep." Randy answered with a wink.

"And we just thought we would invite you for this one and only opportunity."

"Yeah and what is that?" Aly asked raising her eyebrow.

"Slow down there pussy cat. We have seen you in your matches, Randy's seen your dancing maybe more, and we want to know if you would consider becoming Evolution's newest member?"

"Umm, let me think… No!" Aly screamed.

"Now again pussy cat slow down! You have one week to answer, choose wisely." As he finished him and Evolution exited the ring not letting Aly answer.

Ross & The King-- "So what do you think Aly will say?"

"I don't know King but only that she has a week."

"Just think Evolution with all the titles, they would be more dominate then they already are."

"Yeah, I can't wait till next week."

_**RAW GOES OFF AIR**_

Aly gets to the hotel an hour later with _a lot_ on her mind_._

* * *

__

Author's Note: Well, here you go. Thanks **so** much for who has reviews any of my stories. R&R and if I get at least two reviews I will post two chapters tomorrow! You have till 5:00pm tomorrow!


	4. Make It Better

_"Now again pussy cat slow down! You have one week to answer, choose wisely." As he finished him and Evolution exited the ring not letting Aly answer._

_**Ross & The King--**_

_"So what do you think Aly will say?"_

_"I don't know King but only that she has a week."_

_"Just think Evolution with all the titles, they would be more dominate then they already are."_

_"Yeah, I can't wait till next week."_

**_RAW GOES OFF AIR_**

_Aly gets to the hotel an hour later with a lot on her mind._

* * *

Aly thought about last week she had decided to say yes so she could learn new things, not be on Evolution's enemy list, and be the most dominate diva. She walked to Evolution's locker room and knocked just incase everybody wasn't decent.

"Come in!" Shouted someone.

Aly walked in just as Randy had put on his trucks so she saw his ass that she kind of… liked?

"So when do you guys go on?" She asked no one in particular.

"At 9:00, duh." Hunter answered rudely.

"We always start and end the show." Ric put in.

"Oh."

"So lets get going it's show time in five."

**9:00pm**

Evolution's music hit all the men came down first. They _had_ to make the newest member's segment interesting.

"So we asked miss Alyson last week if she would join Evolution or… not. So lets get her out here!" HHH shouted into the mik.

Aly's music hit. She did her signature entrance and when she walked up the steps Randy opened the ring ropes for her. She stepped in and was handed a mik.

"So… what's it going to be kitty?"

"Well, I've thought about it. And I umm think that I will join Evolution to make it _better_." Aly mumbled into the mik.

"Make it better? Oh sorry there sweet heart _you _couldn't make it better if you turned butter." H's response was.

"No worry there Hunter, I see that maybe your just threaten by me and that's cool, you have _nothing _to worry about there." She said as more of a mock.

"YOUR DAMN RIGHT I HAVE NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT… I'M HHH AND THE WORLD'S HEAVY WEIGHT CHAMPION!" HHH screamed into the mik.

"That maybe true but you would have _never_ gotten it again without Evolution's help, so you need me to make you even better. Don't worry I already am." Aly said and walked out of the ring and up the ramp with Hunter staring daggers into her.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey, I only got 1 review for the last chapter :( what happened guys. So I am only posting one chapter today and also I am this GREAT story idea that I have been having for a while now, so I am going to post that either today or tomorrow so look out for it I am really excited. R&R and PLEASE have at least two reviews for this chapter guys._


End file.
